


In The Street

by stars28



Series: Short Poe/Finn Fics [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Quite Literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn was late, and it was icy. Of course he fell over. And of course, he had to take down a random stranger while he was at it. It was just his luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Street

**Author's Note:**

> Guess whose back with yet another Modern AU fic? Yep, it's me.
> 
> This was the orginial idea for this one: ‘I was speed walking to class because I was late but the ice was slippery so I fell and took you down with me and I helped you up and apologized maybe 20 times but you just brushed it off and said, “Guess I’m falling for you.”’ 
> 
> *sighs* The internet is very bad for me.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“I know I'll do it again_  
_I know we're gonna collide…”_  
**\- Collide, James Bay.**

* * *

It was an icy morning and Finn was late for his lesson. He and Rey had been up until the early hours of the morning, watching the entire first series of _Being Human_. He thought it was a good reason to miss out on sleep, but he didn’t think that that his teacher would agree, hence the reason he was now speed walking to school.

He looked up and down the road quickly and then crossed before any cars came flying along. Once on the other side of the road, he continued walking towards school. Absently, he noticed a teenage around his height with curly black hair, wearing a beaten leather jacket emerge from a side road.

Before long, Finn was nearing his school, noting that the teenage from earlier was almost next to him. From this distance, he could see that the other teenager was uncomfortably attractive. He gulped, and promptly slipped on a patch of black ice.

Acting on instinct, he immediately grabbed at the nearest thing to stop himself from falling. He only succeeded in bringing the teenager next to him down as well. As he and the nameless teenager lay on the cold ground in an uncomfortable heap, with their legs tangled together and Finn’s red Gola messenger bag squashed underneath them, he said, “Shit!”

The teenager smirked and said, “Oh hello. I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.”

Finn stumbled to his feet and helped the teenager up off the floor, “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s fine,” Poe said as he bent to pick up his rucksack, before straightening up again. He looked Finn up and down very slowly. “No harm done.”

Pushing aside the warmth in his gut that had risen when Poe had looked at him with such heat in his deep brown eyes, Finn replied, “Are you sure?”

“Certain.” Poe said, and Finn couldn’t disbelieve him if he tried.

“We should get going.” Finn began walking towards school again, this time slowly, making sure that he didn’t fall again.

He and Poe walked together until they reached the two sets of double doors that led into the school. Just before they parted ways, Poe called out to Finn.

“Finn, I think I’m falling for you!”

Finn could only blink as Poe disappeared around the corner. Had Poe just hit on him?

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love!
> 
> I'll reply to each comment within a few days. It's a thing.


End file.
